What Have You Done
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Avril Lestrange and Marcus Flint had it all. They were young and in love. When things start to go bad, the couple fights to hold on and in the end find they are pulliing apart. . He had some baggage to get rid of and he knew exactly what to start with. There was a curse between them and he was not going to let fate make them suffer anymore.


WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This fanfiction was inspired by the song "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation and Keith Caputo. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: This is my one hundredth fanfiction! This is just a one shot and prequel to "The Heart of Everything" and "Enchanted." I also do not make Marcus get held back as in the books. He is fifteen during Sorcerer's Stone here. It also contains my explanation as to why Marcus's teeth were so croaked. Don't worry, he get them fixed later in this story.

Time: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer 's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst

Rating: PG-13 for teen partying, sensuality, and innuendo

Date Finished: June 26, 2012

Marcus Flint raced through the air. He could feel the other team gaining on him. He knew that he could beat them.

He loved playing on a summer Quidditch team. There was hardly any pressure from anyone. He did not have all of the pressure that came with being captain of a Hogwarts team or being a member of a Hogwarts team for that matter. It felt so good to be free. He loved flying and he loved the game. He just did not like all of the pressure that came with it.

He was within scoring distance now. Scoring and beating the Keeper was perhaps his favourite part of the game. He loved the thrill of putting his team ahead that much more if they were winning. If they were losing, he loved that with each point they were getting closer and closer to defeating their opponent.

He pulled back his scoring arm, which happened to be his left. Being left handed gave him an advantage over the other team. Few people knew he was left handed. The Keeper almost always expected the Chaser in front of them to score in a right handed manner, not in a left handed one. Judging by the expression on this Keepers face, he had just been expecting that. It made Marcus smile.

He released the Quaffle.

At the same time, he found that he was being flung forward toward the goal post. This was very odd. He had always been quite capable of keeping himself steady in the air. His brown eyes got very large as he saw the goal post approaching. He tired to, but found that he could not. If he moved away from it, he could lose control and plummet to the ground. No one matter what he did, it was going to hurt.

His heart was racing. The goal post was getting closer and closer. It was too close for confront. He could now feel the pain from where the Bludger had struck him in the back of the head. It hurt and he mentally cursed the other team for hitting him there.

CRUNCH!

Crunch was all he heard as the side of his mouth hit the goal ring. He heard the awful, sickening sound a bone breaking in his jaw. He felt blood fill his mouth. Then, darkness over took him.

**Three Days Later, London **

Avril Lestrange stroked her boyfriend's dark hair off his forehead. He looked so young and innocent laying there unconscious. The innocent look on his face almost made her forget about the right side of his face. His right jaw had been broken and the entire side of his face was bruised. There was a bunch of other medically damage done, but she did not understand what it was.

She was happy to have him alone. His parents were at some kind of Auror meeting in some foreign country and no one was sure if contact could be made with them. The only people, other than her, that came into the room were the Healers and a few family friends. She felt bad that his parents were not here with him, but she could fill what role they could.

Marcus opened his eyes and looked at her. He had a confused look on his face. Avril knew that he was in a daze from all of the pain Potions the Healers had been giving him. He looked around the room. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice was weak. It was as if it hurt him to talk.

Avril bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "St. Mungo's."

Marcus leaned against his pillows even further and shut his eyes.

"Um, they want to know if you know where your parents are?" Avril asked slowly. She takes one of his hands into hers and gives it a squeeze.

"Siberia or something like that," Marcus muttered. He got his mobile off the table. "The number is in there."

Avril took his mobile and scrolled down through his contacts. She did not understand why the Healers had not done this before. Heck, she did not even know why she did not even think about it. She knew part of the reason. She wanted him all to herself.

She finds it and dials.

His dad picked up on the third ring. "Marcus?" Brad Flint asked. "I told you not to call unless it was an emergency."

Avril looked at Marcus, who looked half-conscious. "It is not Marcus." She bit her lip.

"Avril, what are you doing with Marcus's phone?" Brad asked. His voice was starting to fill with concern.

"You guys need to come back to London," she said playing with a piece of hair.

"Why?"

"There has been an accident," she said slowly. She was not sure how to say this. "Marcus got hurt."

Avril could hear him talking to someone in the background. She thought that it was probably Marcus's mother, but she was not sure.

"How bad?" Brad asked into the phone.

"His jaw is broken."

"We will be there as soon as we can." With that, Brad hung up.

Marcus opened his eyes once she looked at him. He did not say a word.

"They are coming," she said. Avril gave him his mobile back. He put it back on the nightstand. She leaned in to kiss him again. This time she kissed him on the mouth. "By the way, happy fifteenth birthday."

Marcus nodded and smiled.

Avril fluffed up his pillows. "Now, go to sleep."

Marcus felt as if he was dying. The entire right side of his face felt as if it was on fire. He did not know that a broken jaw could hurt so much. He knew that the Healers had Healed him the best they could and that Mother Nature had to take care of the rest. But still...He hated being in agony. It just hurt so much. He did not mean to sound weak, but he could not help it.

It had been two weeks since the accident. His jaw felt a little better, but he still did not feel like getting up and doing much moving around. It was getting him out of chores at least. Even though he came from a wealthy family, they did not believe in hiring help.

Like most Slytherins, he was form a wealthy pureblood family. He was the result of his mum and dad's second marriages. His dad had been married to some crazy Polish woman for five years and they had a daughter, Alice. Alice was thirteen years older than he was and he had only met her twice. His mother had been married to his dad's brother for eleven years. Then, he was murdered by the Death Eaters. (His uncle, mum, and dad were Aurors.) His mum and uncle had six sons: Brain, Luke and Logan (twins), Shawn and Nathanial (twins) and Ryan. Ryan was about to enter his seventh year at Hogwarts. They were anywhere from eleven to three years older than Marcus. Well, Marcus's mum and dad overtime fell in love and got married two years later. A year later that Marcus was born. Then, four and a half years later Marcus's sister, Haley, was born. Most of the time none of them was around. His parents both worked seven days a week and were only off for holidays. His half-brothers moved out right after Hogwarts and only came home maybe twice a year. He and Haley were close. The family also moved around a lot. Marcus had lived in three (Ireland for the first five years of his life, Italy for the next five, and England for the last four and half) different countries. He was fluent in English, Italian, and Gaelic.

He hugged a black stuffed horse to his chest. It felt better if he had something soft to hold close to him. Horses were another obsession he had. It was one that not a lot of people knew about. There was a lot of things that people did not know about him. For example, he was a classically trained piano played. None of it mattered though to other people.

He just wanted to get back on his feet and get back to what he enjoyed doing. He had tried to do some of that stuff, but he always came close to passing out each time he did so. Plus, his mum would not let him do anything. He was supposed to be on bed reset too, which he was somewhat doing.

Avril entered the Flint's estate in Devon. The place was huge. It was a cross between a manor and a castle. She did not understand why the British insisted on having such large houses. Okay, the Flints were technically not British; they were Russian and Italian. Avril was from France and she had to say that it had more culture than Britain.

The only reason she either bothered coming to Britain was to see Marcus and to go to school. Come to think of it, the only reason she bothered to go to Hogwarts was to see Marcus.

Her mother Renee was originally from France. She had moved to Britain with her family at sixteen. There she had meant Regulus Black. They fell in love and Avril arrived nine months later. Regulus had been killed when she was two days old. After that, Renee moved back to Paris and she had been there since. Renee's two brothers were in Azkaban; they had been there for most of Avril's life. It had been just Avril and her mum in a penthouse since then. Renee was a jeweller and was aboard must of the time. This left Avril free to do whatever she pleased. She just wished that Marcus was willing to do more.

She let herself into the house and slipped up to Marcus's room. They were not supposed to be alone in each other's rooms, but neither of them followed that rule to closely. Neither one of their parents were around much and, therefore, was no one to enforce the rules.

He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had a bored expression on his face. He was wearing sweatpants and a green Slytherin Quidditch T-shirt. She wished that he was not wearing a shirt. She had the pleasure of seeing him without one and she did not mind the sight.

"Hey," Avril said as she made her way over to his bed.

He looked at her. She could see that his face was still heavily bruised. They said that if he had been a Muggle, that the accident would had killed him.

She sat down next to him and kissed his mouth. He kissed her back. He was a pretty good kisser; she had to give the boy that much.

"Can we make out?" she asked him.

Marcus smirked. "Don't kiss me too hard."

Avril laughed and straddled him. She kissed him again. This time she slide her hands under his shirt and felt his stomach muscles. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, leaving his chest bare. She sat back and stared.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Admiring the sights," she replied.

**Two Months Later **

Marcus rested his head against the desk. He hated History of Magic and was intending to fail this O.W.L on purpose. He thought that the subject could be interesting and that Binns did not know how to teach it. He never paid any attention in this class and never opened the textbook unless he had too.

He was good and went to class most of the time. The only reason he did so was because his attendance was so bad. His grades were okay though. His attendance sucked because of injuries. He had already missed four days this year because of his jaw. It was only late September too! It was only going to get worse too.

He did not understand why they could not just fix his jaw in one setting. He knew that they was going the best they could, but it still drove him crazy.

At least, he was back to playing Quidditch. He was about to start his second year as Quidditch captain and his fourth as centre Chaser. It should had been a good year, but now he was concerned. His concern was quickly turning into a pile of worry.

He looked at his friend Damon Knightly out of the corner of his eye. Damon was sitting upright and to the common person it looked like he was paying attention to Binns. Marcus knew better. If one were to look very closely, they would see that Damon's eyes were shut. If one were to listen very closely, they would hear his soft snores. Marcus did not understand why Damon even bothered to fake it; there was no point.

Marcus looked across the room. It looked as if the Ravenclaws were about to collapse from boredom. He did not mind having class with Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw and Slytherin had an agreement. Both Houses would stay out of the other's way and not to bother one another. So far, it had worked. Marcus himself was almost a Ravenclaw. The Snorting Hat had considered putting him in there, but saw that he lacked ambition when it came to his schoolwork. He had never mentioned that to anyone.

He knew that he was not staring at his fellow classmates because he was bored. He was doing so, because he was avoiding catching Avril's eye. She had been really friendly for the last few months and it was driving him crazy. They had been a couple since third year and they had never been clingy. Now, she wanted to spend every second of everyday together and it was making him insane. He loved the girl, but not this part. Maybe it was just a rough spot.

Damon jerked awake. He glanced between him. Marcus's fellow teammate, Chris Derrick, was smirking and holding a spit ball wad. "Jerks," Damon muttered before he turned around.

Marcus was trying so hard not to laugh.

Damon glared at him. "Don't you start."

Marcus put an innocent look on his face.

"You are lucky that you are hurt or I might have just punched you," Damon said as the bell rang.

They gathered their things relived that Binns awful class was finally over.

Avril did not understand why Marcus was avoiding her. He was with his friends, but he always said something or at least acknowledged her. She did not know what the problem was. Fate had brought them together and maybe fate was going to make them suffer.

She had been waiting for a long time to meet someone like him. Thirteen years of her life she waited! When they got together, they were only thirteen, but happy. They were finally inching into something. Now, they were rocking. It seemed that neither of them were ready to end it. She knew that they would both fight to keep each other. That made her feel better.

Avril leaned against the wall and waited for Marcus. She wanted to do something special with him. She thought that it would help them.

Marcus was behind Damon with his bag thrown over his shoulder. His robes were loped throw his bag strap. She had to admit that she liked him better in his black uniform pants, shirtsleeves, and sweater vest. It gave her a better view. She reached out and grabbed him.

Avril pinned him against the wall and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his short hair and leaned into the kiss to deepen it. She ran his tongue along his teeth. She could feel the damage that the Bludger had done. It may had freaked some girls out, but not her.

Marcus broke the kiss. "That is a nice way to say that you missed me," he said smirking.

Avril smiled. She ran her hand along his side. "Yeah, right," she said laughing.

Marcus flashed a pretend look of hurt across his face. He still had a gleam in his eyes. "Then, can I help you?"

Avril's smile widened. She had been hoping that he would say that. "Maybe." She rested her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beat, strong and steady. It made her feel good to know that he was strong and steady.

"Well?" Marcus asked.

"Are you free tonight?" Avril asked.

A group of first years passed them and stared as they lined up outside a classroom.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Marcus snapped at them. The first years looked away.

"Nicely done," Avril said.

"I try."

Avril laughed.

"Now, what was you asking about?" Marcus asked turning back to her.

"Are you free tonight?" Avril asked as she smiled evilly.

"That depends," Marcus said slowly. "What do you have in mind?" He allowed his voice to deepen.

Avril looked up at him. "That is for me to know and you to find out. That is all I have to say." She walked away from him leaving him standing there to wonder. She enjoyed making him think.

Marcus knew that Avril believed that she had him fooled with her intentions. He knew perfectly well what she wanted to do. He kind of wanted to as well. He was also not going to tell her that it would not be his first time. He was not going to burst her bubble. He did not want to have her freaking out on him. Instead, he was just going to sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

**Summer **

Avril was glad that school was out for the summer. O. were over and all they had to do was wait for the results to come. She was not sure how she did, but she was sure that this summer was going to be good.

Things between she and Marcus ever since they had gotten physical. She really enjoyed getting Marcus drunk. He was really relaxed when he was drunk and she could get anything out of him. Of course, he did not remember what happened the next day, but that was beside the point.

The biggest plus of it all was that Avril's mother was going to be aboard for most of the summer. Marcus's parents were never around much either. It was going to be amazing. They were going to be together all summer long with no worries.

Avril shoved the door open to Marcus's house. She wondered why she was always coming over here. He hardly ever came over to hers. She could hear someone banging around in the kitchen. She turned that way. It was either Marcus, his younger sister Haley, or the only other half-brother who still lived at home, Ryan. She shoved open the kitchen door.

It was not Marcus, Haley, or Ryan. Instead, it was a middle aged woman with long, wavy brown hair. She was not supposed to be here. This was not right.

"Um, hi," Avril said.

The woman turned around. "Oh, I did not hear you come it, Avril," she said.

"Is Marcus around?" Avril asked with uncertainty.

"Um, I think he is with his dad."

Avril nodded. This was just too strange for her. What was they doing home? Both of them being here at the same time was extremely rare. "Can you tell him that I stopped by?"

Marcus's mum nodded.

Avril turned to leave.

"Avril?" Marcus's mum called.

Avril stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"Is everything okay with Marcus?"

Avril honestly did not know what she was talking about. Marcus seemed perfectly normal to her. He was just Marcus. As far as she knew everything was okay with him. "I think so," she said slowly. "Why?"

Marcus's mum nodded, but she still had a concerned look on her face. "He has just been acting odd." She paused. "Odder than normal."

Avril shrugged. "Maybe he is just worried about his O.W.L results."  
"Maybe," Marcus's mum mused.

Avril smiled and walked out of the kitchen. She knew that she and Marcus needed to be careful. His parents knew that something was up.

Marcus knew that he should not had asked his mother to lie for him. He knew that it was below the belt. He really did not want Avril to bother him while he was training his horse. She would grope him to death and try to talk him out of what he was doing. She would insist on going to some party, he would get drunk, and have a killer hangover tomorrow. He was not in the mood for it today. He just wanted to be left alone.

He lined his black mare, Witch, up in front of the course he had set up. It was a simple barrel course with five barrels spread into the shape of a pentagon. He had the course mastered, but was looking to improve his time. He was hoping to compete in upper level competitions this summer and needed to decrease his time if he wanted to place.

He looked at the course and petted Witch's side. He had been riding Witch for six months. After devolving cancer, his other show horse had to be put down. He had been upset for weeks once it happened. He and his dad had found Witch at a boarding stable. She had been dubbed high stung and difficult to ride, but had always been gentle with Marcus.

He nudged Witch's side and they charged into the course. They raced around the barrels without knocking any of them over. They raced to the finished the course in nineteen seconds. He dismounted and lead Witch over to water. Nineteen seconds was not bad, but he had to shave at least two seconds off to advance.

Marcus leaned against Witch. He could feel the heat coming off her body and could feel her gentle breathing. It was nice to be here with Witch and no worries besides his time. Quidditch had a lot of pressure, but riding was easy and fun. Quidditch was fun, but riding was relaxing.

He patted Witch. "Good girl," he muttered. She was the only girl he needed in his life.

"I know right," someone said as they wrapped their arms around his wrist and kissed his cheek.

He breathed in the smell of his girlfriend's perfume. He had asked his mum to lie for him and he guessed that Avril had figured it out.

"I thought you was helping you dad," Avril mused. She was now standing in front of him.

"I was, but we got done early," Marcus said. It was not tacitly a lie. His dad did need his help, but it only had taken ten minutes. "I was going to call you later." That was an actual lie.

Avril smiled. "Well, since you are done, we can hang out."

Marcus did not know what to say. He was afraid to get caught partying by his parents. His dad could be intense sometimes. He was not in the mood to spend the summer on lockdown. "I do not know," Marcus said.

Avril took his hands in hers and swung them back and forth. "Come one, what could one night hurt?"

Yeah, Marcus, what could one night hurt?

**Three Hours Later **

Avril pulled Marcus in after her. She knew that he was not happy about being here. As far she was concerned, he would get over it. It was just one night, just one party. She did not understand what his problem was. He just needed to get over whatever it was and have some fun.

She left him for a moment to get them drinks. She figured that once he had a little something in his system that he would lighten up. He always did anyway and she did not see why this time would be any different. She got the strongest that the party had to offer.

Avril went back to Marcus and handed him his drink. "Cheers," she said as she took a big drink. It burned her throat.

Marcus held his up to his lips and drank as well. "What is this stuff?" he asked. She could tell he was trying hard not to cough.

Avril shrugged. She had no idea what they were drinking.

Damon Knightly, a fellow Slytherin in their year, came up beside them. He was drinking the same thing they were. "What is this?"

Avril shrugged again, smiling evilly.

Marcus took another shot. He was getting more and more drunk as the evening went on. That was his goal: to get drunk and forgot whatever stupid thing he did tonight. Beside him, Damon ordered another shot.

"So, do you think you'll remember what questions I ask you tonight?" Damon inquired.

Marcus looked at Damon. "Not chance." He took another drink. "Do you think you'll remember we had this conversation?"

Damon took a deep breath and sighed. "No way in hell."

Marcus stood up and smiled at the other boy. "That's what I thought."

Avril smiled up at Marcus. "Hello, there," she whispered. She batted her eyes at him. She was very drunk.

Marcus pretended not to notice.

She ran her hand up his arm and gave his bicep a squeeze. "You're strong."

He pulled his arm away from her. He was drunk, but not drunk enough to have to have her groping him in public. He had to be gone before that happened.

She stood on her tiptoes, so she was somewhat level to him. "I am in love with you."

Marcus could tell that she was very drunk. She had probably had more to drink than he had tonight. He did not offer the love back.

"Marcus?" she asked as she slid her hand up his shirt. He could feel her running her hands over his stomach. "Um, I like what I feel."

Marcus snapped out of his daze. "Okay, to far there." He stepped back.

Avril pouted. "Are you sure, baby?"

He did not respond. He was more than sure.

Avril got right in his face and batted her eyes. "Come on, now. I'm a lot of fun."

Marcus walked away from her. He did not have time for this nor did he want to mess with her. He did not like it when drunken girls or drunken people came on to him. It was annoying. He made his way across the dance floor. Damon caught his eye; he was dancing with a pretty redhead.

Damon caught his eye.

"Help," Marcus mouthed.

Damon nodded and turned his attention back to his dancing partner. He said a few words to her. Marcus watched her pout as she disappeared.

Damon came over to Marcus. "Yes?"

Marcus pointed at the drunk Avril and was going to say something. He was interrupted by sirens and cold, metal steel covering his wrist as he hands were pinned behind him.

The next few days pasted in a blur to Marcus. His parents had him on lockdown for the rest of the summer. His dad had threatened him hard enough that he was afraid to do anything that may get him in trouble. He was also in trouble with the Muggle police. He had sixty hours of community service, he was on probation for sixty days, and had to go to counseling for a month. His summer was gone and so was his summer competitions.

Marcus sat in his window seat and watched the sun set. Once this was over, he had some things to take care of. He had some baggage to get rid of and he knew exactly what to start with. There was a curse between them and he was not going to let fate make them suffer anymore.

He stared up at the ceiling and thought to himself, "What have you done?"

**September, Hogwarts **

"I HATE YOU!" Avril Lestrange screamed at her boyfriend of three years.

"I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR GAMES!" Marcus Flint bellowed back. He was completely aware of the fact that the rest of the Slytherin house was staring at them. It wasn't everyday that they saw a row between couples; most rows happened in a private dungeon.

Avril raised her hand and slapped him. "YOU MAKE ME SICK!" She went after him again. Zoey McCann and Michelle Lang, two of her girlfriends, seized her and pulled her away. "WE'RE DONE, MARCUS FLINT! YOU HEAR ME! IT'S OVER!" she screamed as they drug her to the girls' dorm.

Chris Derrick (Slytherin Beater) and Damon Knightly exchanged looks. They had been Marcus's mates since three. Damon tugged on Marcus's shoulder. "You don't want to stick around here."

Marcus rubbed his cheek and followed the two boys out of the common room leaving the rest of the house standing open mouthed.

Marcus Flint and Avril Lestrange one of Slytherin's hottest couple was now history. The question that no one wanted to ask hung in the air: how long would they be single?

"What happened?" Chris asked.

Marcus jerked away from Damon's death grip. "Nothing."

"Sure."

Marcus walked away from his friends. "I told her no," he called over his shoulder.

Damon looked confused. "About what?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, but it's not like you haven't before."

"I didn't want to tonight."

"She dumped you for that?" Chris inquired.

"Yep."

"That sucks," Damon muttered.

Katie Bell gathered her books. She was going to study in the library. It was a nightly ritual for her. The common room was too districting. Fred and George's constant jokes didn't help either. The library was the only place.

She rounded the corner and Marcus Flint run into her. Her books and papers went flying through the air. She gave him a look; he smiled.

She had known Marcus since she was three and he was five. They had taken flying lessons together. Most people who played Quidditch at Hogwarts had taken lessons in the same place. She hadn't spoken to him in years.

She bent down and started gathering her papers. "Well, are you going to help me or not? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

He bent down. "I'm not an idiot, Katie."

Katie took her books from him. "I know."

They both stood up and looked at each other.

"Watch where you're going."

"Katie, you ran into me."

She began walking again. "No, you about killed me."

Marcus watched her leave. She was so beautiful and she didn't even realize it. Her blond hair shimmered as it crept its way down her back in a wonderful mix of golden magic. Her sea coloured eyes made her look like a long lost princess. Her pale skin enchanted her features making her angelic. Her body was toned from her Quidditch days, but she was somehow soft. She was a warrior on the field, but a lady everywhere else.

He shook his head. He had to snap out of it. Come on, he had just broken up with his long time girlfriend. He couldn't jump into a relationship two hours after one had ended. He knew that he had reputation as a player, but he didn't want that reputation to be true. It was a rumour probably started by someone who hated him.

He smiled. If he dated Katie, it would sure tick Wood off.

Yep, the boy was enchanted by the girl.


End file.
